Question: If the sales tax in your city is $12.0\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$43$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${12.0\%} \times {\$43} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12.0\%$ is equivalent to $12.0 \div 100$ $12.0 \div 100 = 0.120$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.120$ $\times$ $$43$ = $$5.16$ You would pay $$5.16$ in sales tax.